


Do Not Us Part

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Knifeplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily survives Halloween 1981. Bellatrix finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Gamma_Orionis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis) for the [HP Halloween exchange](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/) 2012

The Dark Lord had loved her. The exquisite pain when he punished her for failing him. The throbbing pleasure when he let her watch him punishing others. The thrill that charged through her from temple to toe when he killed a Muggle, watching her over the bare, writhing body, tightening the bond between them with every "Avada Kedavra" he spoke. 

And now the Dark Lord was gone, and she was left with an emptiness within her that threatened to consume her from the inside out. No amount of blood could wash away the hurt and guilt. 

But the woman was there, pale and naked and oh so deliciously hers, the brittle body still full of life and fear as it shivered between Bellatrix' thighs. The moist red hair stuck to her face and neck like tendrils of dried blood. Bellatrix' silver knife danced around Lily's breasts all the way up to her throat and she leaned in to suck on the sweat and blood. Unlike her skin, her cunt was dry, but Bellatrix didn't mind, her fingers moving in and out in time with Lily's breaths.

The Dark Lord had loved her, and she would forever cherish his last gift.


End file.
